To Get Off Your Pride
by RogueRed
Summary: PG just to be safe. It's set during early season 2, with J/A in it, not fluffy since it doesn't go well I think...


I don't own Farscape, although I wish i did :) Henson does and Kemper and Rockne and a lot of other skilled people so I'll just borrow them for a bit please....  
  
  
  
Takes place early in season 2. Spoilers include Picture If You Will and Crackers Don't Matter.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So.......'bucket of dren,' huh?" John said, coming from behind Aeryn on the Terrace. He approached her slowly; he felt an awkward tension in the air. His blue eyes sparkled with apprehension, as though he was going to try and tame a dragon.  
  
Aeryn blinked. So the human wants to talk? I'll give him a mouthful. I'm not putting up with his, "let's talk" thing again. Frelling humans. They are so pathetic...  
  
"Peacekeeper bitch?" Aeryn replied in a flat tone.  
  
Well, John stopped then. Frell, she caught me there. But that wasn't entirely me........  
  
"You know that's not fair."  
  
Aeryn closed her eyes. She was going to say it now. Better now then never. This fellip nectar is getting to my brain it seems. I'll use that as an excuse...  
  
"It hurts me, Crichton, to know that you'd prefer a tralk who doesn't have the slightest amount of morals."  
  
John felt as though he'd just been shot by Aeryn with a pulse-rifle. What made her think he liked Chiana like.....that? Of course, John couldn't simply say, "I love you" at this point. He was afraid of getting kicked hard by the commando again. And, hezmana only knows, how much that hurt.  
  
"She's a friend, Aeryn. Nothing more to me. She's even like my sister. You shouldn't want to throw everyone off the ship."  
  
Aeryn stopped. She never wanted Chiana dead, it's just that a girl onboard like that......well, she was just about as bad as Rygel. They were quite alike. But Rygel wasn't a seductive Nebari who led everyone by their mivonks..........Aeryn knew what kind of girl Chiana was. But she never wanted her-or anyone else-dead. She felt that she could do without Rygel, but she didn't want him dead.  
  
"I never said that. I don't want them dead" Aeryn said, staring off into the stars.  
  
"What-do you want me off the ship? Dead?"  
  
Aeryn turned to him, her eyes filled with hurt. He'd changed somehow, somehow for the worst. How could he even think that?  
  
John saw the hurt in her eyes and suddenly hated himself. What could he say now? What he had said was just as bad as when he told her a long time ago that he was sick of her. John did the first thing by instinct. He moved closer to her and kissed her.  
  
Aeryn kissed back, a small tear falling down her cheek. John cradled her. "I'm sorry" he whispered.  
  
Aeryn laid her head on his chest. She felt so happy to be in his arms again. Of course, perhaps it was because of the alcohol that she wasn't beating him up.  
  
"I'm sorry, too" she whispered back.  
  
They silently watched the stars for a bit. Thoughts were gone. They were just content.  
  
"Do you know all of their names?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, although they are quite boring. I had to learn them all in peacekeeper training."  
  
"I'm writing them all down. You have no idea how interesting it is for me to be in an environment like this, Aeryn. Living inside a ship half mechanical, half biological. And then meeting all of you, running around with escaped prisoners and such. I couldn't have thought of it beyond my wildest dreams.......or nightmares."  
  
Aeryn turned to look at him and gave him a quizzical look.  
  
"You really ought to consider us lucky. We always just seem to make it by."  
  
"Only just" he whispered into the blackness. "Maybe one day, we won't be so lucky."  
  
Aeryn sighed. She hoped they'd stay lucky. Perhaps, one day, things would get better. They were honestly and truly enjoying one another's company. John started fiddling with Aeryn's hair, a favorite pastime of his. Suddenly Moya shook violently and John and Aeryn suddenly gripped one another very tightly so they wouldn't fall over. Pilot's urgent voice came over the comms.  
  
"Crichton! Aeryn! Help! Somebody! Moya and I are in a great deal of pain!!!"  
  
Aeryn and John looked at each other and then they started to head off for a run. John stopped suddenly.  
  
"Do you hate me?"  
  
Aeryn stopped too and looked at him, confused. "What kind of a question is that?"  
  
What the frell have I gotten myself into? John thought.  
  
"Um, well, I mean, do you forgive me?" he said hopefully, although he tried to hide it in his voice.  
  
What appeared to be a smile-a big step for her-appeared on Aeryn's face. It looked as though she was amused.  
  
"Yes, you insane mad-man. Now, if you don't mind, we need to help Pilot..."  
  
John snapped out of his trance.  
  
"Oh, um, right" he said, following Aeryn out of the terrace.  
  
One of these days, I'll tell her. Tell her how much I love her. I'll just make sure it's when she won't kick me hard across the floor. Damn, she is pretty...no, gorgeous. No woman could hold a candle to her. One day, I'll marry her...yeah, that's right, I'll marry Aeryn Sun, and there will be a bunch of Aeryn s and Johns running around Moya...of course, at this point, I might not get remotely close for another four years...I'll find a way. Love finds a way. I don't care how this universe treats me. I love Aeryn. That's all that matters.  
  
  
  
Should I leave it here, or make this into a series? I'm working on something else right now called Just One Kiss (I have a few parts of it up now), but let me know... :)  
  
*Radiant*/Fire Star 


End file.
